


42 Word Fic

by Cyanne



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Challenge fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanne/pseuds/Cyanne
Summary: Originally posted at Tea and Swiss Roll on LJ.





	42 Word Fic

"Who's turn is it?"  
"Pretty sure it's yours, angelfish."  
"No. No way, Bodie."  
"All right then, on three."  
Paper beat rock and Bodie carefully eased the door open.   
"Excuse us, sir. Doyle and I have something that we need to tell you."


End file.
